The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure, and particularly to field effect transistors employing an epitaxially grown cap layer and a method of manufacturing the same.
As field effect transistors are scaled down, the short channel effect and the increase in the extension resistance that accompany the scaling adversely impact performance of the field effect transistors. These problems are especially difficult to solve in fin field effect transistors employing a compound semiconductor material owing to the difficulty of forming high quality contacts and a severe constraint on thermal budget of processing relative to field effect transistors employing elemental semiconductor materials.